Rex
Rex is Austin's ambitious, cocky, and overall harsher twin. He's known for being one of the best commanders in the Snoss Army, being Austin's twin, and being in the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland. Background Childhood Austin and Rex were twins, born at around the same time. Austin was…pretty much a generic Pengolian, albeit some weird characteristics. Rex was slightly more intelligent than Austin, and was more interested in modern weapons. Rex left Pengolia much earlier than Austin, as Austin stayed and was more interested in Pengolian schools. Rex, at a young age, thought that the old ways were outdated, and ditched them. Adolscence He then went to the highest technology laboratory in Snowzerland and requested a battle suit. At first, the scientists laughed off the idea saying there were many more capable individuals. Later, they sent him off to another laboratory, who needed volunteers. When he got there, the laboratory made his suit. However, right after he got the suit, he headed off to the Darktonian Realm to test it. He was very overconfident. Unluckily, he was bombed, and went into a critical state. The scientists found him and worked life support into the suit, and made a second version. Adulthood After he left the facility, he became a bounty hunter. During this time, he met Agent Nexus. Nexus was pretty similar to him, and he went into a relationship with her. Sadly, it wasn't made to last. Rex was generally hired by good, and Nexus was in the Darktonian Army. Eventually, they broke up. However, he was known for being harsh, and generally extremely efficient. Unluckily, he went out of work, and was hired in the Great Snowzerland War V, by his brother (which was ironic.) Once he met his brother, he then joined the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland. Suit Rex's armour is made of an overall outdated version when compared with Nex. The Mark V helmet which he uses is a prototype used before the Mark VI. HUD The helmet has a HUD built in. The HUD has 4 missle slots on the upper right (They're built into the back of the suit, in his jetpack.) In the lower left, there's the radar. Enemies show up as red, and friendlies yellow. Also, there is no self destruct option. The top centre shows the power levels of his deflection shield rate. Helmet The helmet is made of heavy metal, and the visor made of very durable plexiglass. The only projectiles that cannot be compensated for or deflected are Plasma Grenades, Energy Swords and high caliber sniper round. Body The body is made of the same metal as the helmet. The deflection shields are used most here and deflect damage done to the armour. Once depleated, these shields will become dormant until recharge, leaving him extremely vulnrable. The recharge rate is near 5.1 seconds. The shape of the armour is also outdated but tightly fitted to a male physique. Involvement Rex is Austin's brother, and a Royal Bounty Hunter of Snowzerland. He is also enemies with the Hochstadt Gang, and friends with Nex. However, he doesn't like Austin very much. Personality Rex is extremely cocky and prideful, and he tends to be somewhat sarcastic. However, he is loyal, like Austin, and is slightly like his twin. However, he is more serious and focused than his sibling. Relationships Friends *Java Ghent. Java Ghent is serious, and he gets along well with Rex. *Nex. Though he may work for…good…if Snowzerland is good, he still is on good terms with Nex. Former love intrest. *Austin. More or less. *Jacques. More or less. Enemies *Swiss Ninja. He doesn't like his employer. *A lot of other people. Trivia Links *Nex *Austin8310 *Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland *Jacques Devecter *Devechter Family Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Robots Category:Family of Austin8310 Category:Neutral